


Evil

by zeeissorandom



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho has to do everything in his power to protect his family, to protect what little he has left. But when hope is fleeting and your energy is gone, how long can you last before you just can't take anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Etho felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew he had to be strong. He had to be strong for everyone who he had let down in his life. Etho took in a deep breath and stared ahead, fighting the tight ropes that held his wrists behind him. He heard footsteps and stopped trying to pull away from the ropes.

"This where he is?" He heard a gruff voice ask from the top of the staircase. A small silence in which someone must have been nodding. Etho heard more footsteps, attempting to decipher how many people there were. He guessed there were about three. Etho's suspicions were confirmed when he saw three tall men come from the staircase. He could only see their silhouettes in the darkness of the basement.

"Are you kidding me, Jackson?! He's a kid!" A man growled at his partner, making Etho wince at the sudden echo that boomed in the room.

"He has the information we need." The man, who Etho assumed was Jackson snapped back. Etho knew he couldn't let any information out. He would do anything to protect what little he had left. The man who hadn't spoken yet walked up to Etho. Etho could now decipher some of his features a bit better, dark beard, tall, brown eyes.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked. Etho shuddered at the harshness of his voice.

"E-Etho." Etho mumbled.

"What was that?" The man growled, making Etho close his eyes and shake a bit. He hated how sensitive he was acting because of the man's loud voice.

"Etho." Etho said louder. The man glared at Etho. "S-Sir." Etho finished. The man gave a small smile as he backed away.

"Perfect. Marco, you're writing this down?" The man asked to the other man, who nodded, holding up a pen and paper. The lights flicked on and Etho blinked away the darkness, looking to the top of the stairs. There was a woman with long red hair and bright eyes looking down on them. She let out an exasperated sigh and made her way down the stairs. The woman flashed a smile at Etho, who felt more at ease in her presence.

"Hello." She grinned as she approached Etho.

"H-Hi." Etho said. As much as Etho wanted to trust the woman in front of him, he knew he could not. He had to stay like a steel trap, not letting his guard down at any moment.

"What's your name?" She smiled.

"Etho."

"That's a lovely name. My name is Aurey." She grinned, holding out her hand for Etho to shake, her face falling into a frown as she saw his hands were tied up. "Now, for you three," Aurey said in almost a growl as she turned around. "Why in the Lord's name would you tie up a small child like this?! We need information from him, we're not trying to kidnap him!"

"Sorry, mam." Jackson said as he quickly moved over to Etho, untying his hands and feet. Etho didn't move from the chair after he was free. He knew if he was going to escape, he needed to do it stealthily. Lucky for him, that was something Etho was an expert at.

"Now, Etho." Aurey smiled at Etho, turning back around. "There's no need to be scared of us. We just need some information from you is all. Now, if you're willing to compromise, then everything will be great!" Aurey smiled. Something about her was throwing Etho off. He couldn't tell what it was, but he was determined to figure it out. Etho nodded, through knowing he wouldn't give any information out. "Great!" She smiled. "Now, we need to know about your parents. Could you tell us about them?" Etho shook his head. "Well.. We need you to tell us about them." Etho shook his head once more. "Why not?" Aurey asked, her voice growing a bit stronger. Etho sat still for a second before shrugging. Aurey turned around. "Tie him back up. We'll try again later." She said, anger in her voice. Etho sighed as he was tied back up. Marco looked at him with slight sympathy as he tied him back up.

"Sorry, little dude." Marco mumbled as he finished off the knots. They all walked back up the stairs, switching the lights back off. Etho let out a sigh as he stared around the darkness before him. This wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Part 2

A few hours later, the four walked back down the stairs, Aurey coming down last.

"Hello, Etho!" She said, as peppy as she was when they had first met.

"Hello." Etho said stoically.

"Untie him for right now." Aurey commanded. Marco untied him, letting his wrists free. Etho set his hands in his lap as he stared ahead at the beautiful woman before him. He had to admit, she was pretty. She probably would have been even more beautiful to Etho if she wasn't holding him hostage. "So, Etho. Are you willing to compromise with me now?" She asked. Etho shrugged. Aurey's face fell, knowing this session would likely be just like the last. "So, Etho. Where are your parents?" She asked, getting right to the point. Etho didn't move, didn't even blink. Aurey let out a low groan. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." Aurey warned. Etho, again, didn't move. Aurey grabbed his chin with her finger and thumb, bringing their faces close together. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be." She repeated herself with anger and force behind her low voice. Etho shook his head. Aurey moved back, landing a hard smack across Etho's face, making him wince in pain. He kept his hands still and didn't speak. He kept telling himself, stay strong, it's going to be okay. "No food for him for the next 2 days." Aurey said, walking up the stairs. Etho let out a sigh. Marco tied him up again, shaking his head softly.

"I know you're doing this to protect someone you love, kid. But you really should just answer the questions. You'll be better off." Marco told Etho as he walked up the stairs, shutting off the lights and leaving the room again. Etho fell asleep a bit later, getting around 6 hours of sleep before they entered the room again. Aurey came first.

"Are you going to be good today, Etho?" She asked. Again, no response from Etho. She rolled her eyes. "Where are your parents?" Aurey yelled. Silence. Aurey slapped Etho again, the sting sending a shock through his whole body. "Maybe we need to try something a bit more... drastic." Aurey said, an evil grin on her face. She turned around, looking at Jackson, who nodded, grabbing a whip from a corner of the room. Etho stared at it with wide eyes, knowing the pain that would be coming. "Untie him." Aurey commanded, taking the whip into her hands. Marco untied him with a saddened expression on his face. "Pull off his shirt." She commanded.

"I got it." Etho said, his voice gruff after not speaking for a while as he pulled his shirt off, setting it on the ground.

"So, Etho? Where are your parents?" Aurey asked, her voice sharp and harsh. Etho didn't speak as he braced himself for the pain. A loud crack was heard as Etho felt the searing pain on his back, leaving a bleeding line. "Where are your parents?!"

"No!" Etho yelled back, getting whipped again as he whimpered in pain.

"Tell me!" She screamed.

"Never!" Another whip to his back. Etho felt the tears fall down his face.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Etho!" She warned. Etho shook his head. He felt four sharp whips to his back. Etho held back the choked sobs as he was whipped. "Tie him up tight." Aurey grumbled, making her way up the stairs again. Etho felt the blood run down his back. Jackson tied his wrists together roughly, spitting on Etho as he left the basement. Etho was left in the basement, his back bloody and his cheeks damp. Etho fell asleep after a while, his dreams being filled with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so at the time of typing this theres like a 40% chance that there might be an intruder in my house. which is cool. uh this is v scary. aojdaiwudjaiowjdoiajd
> 
> uh okay imma cut this short wish me luck so that i dont die
> 
> bubs you get my ao3 if i die
> 
> rip me
> 
> hope you all enjoyed. love you babes
> 
> ~Bai!


	3. Part 3

Time passed, Etho couldn't keep track anymore. He didn't know if it had been days, weeks, months, years. He just knew it had been a long time. They fed him every once in a while, but it was never more than bread and water. He got whipped daily. After they realized that wasn't working, they started cutting his chest. They carved deep red lines into his flesh, though Etho still never cracked, but he knew his end was near. He couldn't stay this strong forever, he knew he couldn't. But he was determined to stay strong for as long as he could. Etho thought about death often. About how they would never hurt him enough to kill him, but most definitely enough to almost kill him. He thought about how much the pain was, and about his family. Etho thought about his family a lot. About where his mother and father or brother might have been. If they were even still alive. If they missed him. He felt that sometimes the fight wasn't even worth it, not worth the pain. He let out an annoyed sigh as Aurey walked down the stairs. It was routine at this point. Same time every day. She didn't bother with pleasantries anymore, no smiles and giggles like she was the first day they had met. Oh no, she learned the way Etho needed to be treated to get information out of him. Over the course of his stay, they had gotten little to no information from him at all. The biggest piece of evidence they found was a note in Etho's pockets from his mother that read that she will always love him and that he needed to protect their secret. That only made Aurey try harder to get information, and only increased Etho's will to fight, which was slowly dying.

"Is today going to be any different?" Aurey asked. Etho stayed quiet. Aurey stared daggers at Etho. He could see the anger build up in her eyes. She walked up to him and took his chin between her finger and thumb. "You're lucky we don't just kill you, Slab." Aurey growled, never letting go of Etho's gaze. "You're lucky we don't just ram a knife into your heart and watch you bleed out like the pathetic excuse of a person you are." Aurey said. Etho had finally had enough. He tugged his face away from Aurey's grasp.

"Why don't you, huh?! You know I'm never going to give you what you want from me! Just kill me! Kill me already!" Etho yelled. Aurey was taken back at the sudden showing of emotions from her captive. Aurey smirked as she untied Etho. Etho hadn't been untied in probably months, so he had to admit it felt nice for his wrists to be free again.

"Oh, Etho... You should know me well enough by now." Aurey said softly as she stared at Etho. She began to laugh, starting out quiet but eventually growing into a loud cackle as Etho watched in horror. "I'm not gonna hurt you just yet... I'm gonna hurt your dear little brother." Aurey grinned evilly. Etho's face fell.

"You wouldn't dare." Etho growled.

"Oh, but I would." She grinned, walking up the stairs, bringing Etho's little brother Kurt down the stairs. He had duct tape over his mouth and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Don't you dare hurt him, you monster!" Etho screamed, fighting against the ropes. He knew it was useless to fight, he was weak. Etho knew he didn't have much fight left in him, but seeing Aurey roughly push his little brother around gave him a will to fight. He heard Kurt screaming against the duct tape, which Aurey ripped off. Kurt had tears down his face as he tried to get to Etho.

"Etho!" Kurt yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Kurt!" Etho fought the ropes.

"Awh, you guys really are cute." Aurey said, almost mockingly. "Too bad I'll have to kill you both." She shrugged with an evil grin. Etho winced at her harsh words.

"Don't kill him!" Etho yelled out, tugging his wrists raw on the rope. Aurey just ignored Etho as she moved closer to Kurt, backing him up against a wall.

"So, let's ask your brother how I should kill you." Aurey asked Kurt. Etho felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!" Etho yelled.

"Did I hear slow and painful?" Aurey asked, hand cupped to her ear.

"Aurey! Leave him alone!" Etho screamed again. "P-Please!" Etho begged.

"I think I did hear slow and painful. Do I hear any suggestions?"

"You're a monster!" Etho yelled, tears running down his face.

"Oh! Whip? That's a great idea!" Aurey said with a giggle. She grabbed the whip and moved back over to Kurt.

"Aurey don't!" Etho said. Aurey turned around to look at him.

"And why shouldn't I?" Aurey asked. Etho had no response for a few seconds.

"Because he doesn't deserve this!"

"And you think I deserved what your mother did to me?" Aurey asked, walking towards Etho. "You think I deserved what your mother did to me?!" She screamed at Etho. "10 years ago your mother and I were best friends! Until she went and stole the love of my life from me!" Aurey screamed. Etho was silent. He sat in silence.

"Don't hurt Kurt." Etho said quietly. Aurey's face spread with anger as she pulled a gun out of her boot. She held it pointed at Kurt.

"Say goodbye to your brother." She growled at Etho. A loud gunshot was heard, followed by Etho's harsh screams echoing around the basement.

"KURT!" Etho screamed, not being able to look away from his little brother's limp body seeping blood onto the ground. "You're a monster!" Etho yelled at Aurey. She held the gun up to Etho's head, who pushed himself into it. "Do it! Kill me! Shoot my damn brains out!" Etho yelled. "Do it!" Another loud gunshot was heard as the chair fell backwards, Etho's body falling to the floor. Aurey stared at the scene before her, looking at the two people she had just ruthlessly killed.

"I-I am a monster..." Aurey whispered to herself in the newfound silence of the basement. Aurey slowly lifted the gun up to her head, pulling the trigger, her body falling to the ground. Her beautiful white dress was slowly soaked in her own deep red blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm so this got very dark. im sorry bubs <3 dont kill me pls ;-; xD i really liked the way this story turned out tbh, i think it was a really good fic and im v proud of it :D
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: _zeeissorandom_  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is just going to be a small three part story thing. i really loved the way this turned out and i hope you guys do too! i know the first part is short, but the second and third parts will be much more action packed and much longer, I assure you. i didn't want to post this in my one shots book because this was really long and I thought it deserved it's own story :D i hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
